Fallen Comrades
by Take Me To My Fragile Dreams
Summary: He pointed the blood stained sword at her, and without a single emotion he said. "You're next." Adobted by Krystal Kitsune Uchiha
1. Comrade

_**NaruSaku Fallen Comrades- Chapter 1**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

Sakura looked in horror as the blond headed ninja fell to the ground. Sticking out of his back was a sword. The man who she had once loved stood over him with black tattoos marking his face.

It was almost as if he was heartless, as he gazed down at his fallen comrade, his face showed no remorse, not even a little sadness. No, this was not the boy she had once known, this… this was a monster, created by another monster who was known as Orochimaru.

She could do nothing but stay frozen as she watched the mans bloodstained eyes turn to her. He pulled his sword out of the blonde haired boys back without mercy. Making him cry out. She wanted to run to him, to heal his wounds, but she could not. The eyes of the man she had once loved, who had once been her friend, held her in place. An evil grin spread over his face as he walked towards her.

He pointed the blood stained sword at her, and without a single emotion he said. "You're next."

(Earlier that day)

"Naruto-kun, do you really think eating ramen until your sick will help find Sasuke?" Sakura asked with annoyance.

She watched as the boy know as the most knuckle headed ninja in all of Konoha, stuffed as much ramen as he could into his mouth.

"I can't fight as well, with an empty stomach." He mumbled through a mouthful of ramen.

"Well hurry up! We have to go meet up with Kakashi sensei!"

She tried to control her annoyance by scanning the area for unusually large chakras, but there was nothing, not a single trace. Something didn't feel right.

"Naruto-kun, we have to go now." She whispered with urgency.

Naruto looked at her in surprise, her eyes were darting around the area. He quickly paid and thanked the store owner.

Sakura barely noticed as she got up and started walking toward the place were they were supposed to meet Kakashi sensei.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asks as he hurries to catch up to her. She looked uneasy, almost scarred.

"Something's not right." She muttered. A shiver worked it's way up her spine as a breeze drifted past them. Her mind was screaming at her to get out of there. She increased her pace until she was almost running.

Naruto was left behind as she began running towards the meeting place. He followed silently his eyes darting through the forest. He trusted Sakura and if she said something was wrong, then something was wrong.

They finally reached the clearing panting. But the feeling didn't go away in fact it grew stronger.

"Something is not right." She repeated running her fingers through her hair nervously. The clearing was completely empty with no sign of life. The grass swayed in the breeze with out a sound. There were no flowers or animals it was just a small circle of grass, with trees surrounding it like walls. Sakura suddenly realized that there was no sounds of birds chirping, no grasshoppers, nothing. It was completely silent.

By now it was taking all of her self control not to run blindly through the forest, to escape from here. "Naruto-kun, we have to leave now!" She cried as the feeling overwhelmed her with panic. But just as they were about to take off into the forest a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Why are you leaving? You were tracking me after all." The voice stopped as if it were mocking them. "Or was I mistaken?"

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura asked in a shocked whisper.

They both turned around slowly and faced their old teammate. Naruto was speechless and by the looks of it so was Sakura.

They stood there facing each other in silence unable to think of anything to say.

Sakura took the time to examine him. Sasuke looked different. He had always been cold but never like this… he had never looked evil. He was using his Sharigon, so his eyes were the color of blood. Those eyes held nothing, there were no emotions in them just cold, hard, darkness. Those eyes terrified her.

Sakura realized that something was missing, she needed to ask Sasuke a question but she was afraid of the answer. "Where is Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked suddenly getting her voice back. "What did you do to him?" She demanded.

"He's dead." Sasuke said with about as much emotion as a rock.

Naruto clenched his fist in anger. "You bastard!" He snarled.

"Calm down Naruto." Sasuke taunted. "You wouldn't want to loose control of your anger now, would you?"

Sakura could tell that Sasuke was playing with Naruto but she didn't know how long he could control the Kyuubi's chakra. She knew that she didn't have a chance of defeating Sasuke, so if Naruto failed it would be all over. After all she was just back up, she thought resentfully. She hated when she had to watch Naruto be put in danger because of her. She was always on the sidelines, always being protected. And she hated it.

She hated watching Naruto be injured because of her, she always failed because she was to weak, and she absolutely resented herself for it.

She snapped back into reality as a Kuni knife sailed strait towards her heart. She dodged just in time but she wasn't quick enough, the Kuni cut her shoulder opening a small wound that began to spill blood.

"Sakura-chan! Are you ok?" Naruto asks with panic.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun."

"Sakura, you should really pay attention. Otherwise you could get hurt." Sasuke murmurs as he disappears once again.

Sakura gasped as he appeared behind her, she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. She shivered as he lifted a strand of hair off her neck.

"Get away from her!" Naruto shouted as he threw a Kuni knife at him.

"Touchy aren't you?" Sasuke asks, as he disappears once again, only to reappear in the middle of the clearing, the Kuni sails harmlessly and embeds itself in a tree trunk.

"Don't touch her!" Naruto snarls, as red chakra starts to surround him. "Argg!" He cries as the chakra starts to cover his body.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura gasps. She can do nothing as the first tail appears. His eyes turn red as he crouches down and leans on his hands, like a fox. The second tail appears and Naruto lets out growl. The ground caves in around him as the Kyuubi's chakra swirls around his body.

Sakura remembers the last time the third tail appeared, Kabato's words echo in her head.

"To think he would go this far just to bring Sasuke back…"

"To turn into this…."

"Now the boy is gone and only the monster remains…."

The words ring in her head "Only the monster remains…"

"No, Naruto-kun." Sakura whispers. "Naruto-kun, don't do it! Please it isn't worth it!" She shouts.

Naruto looks at Sasuke with hatred, his anger is overwhelming him.

"_**If you unleash my power you can defeat him…"**_

"No! I can't let you hurt Sakura-chan again!"

"_**I can feel your anger. Why don't you just give in? You could bring Sasuke back if you did…"**_

"Shut up!" Naruto struggled to gain control of himself as his anger started to take over him. Pain exploded in his head making him scream. He was loosing to the Kyuubi he could feel it. He was slowly being taken over, when he heard a voice.

"Naruto-kun, don't do it! Please it isn't worth it!"

"Sakura-chan." Naruto whispers.

But while Sakura was focused on Naruto, and while Naruto was focused on the Kyuubi, they had both failed to realize that Sasuke had drawn his sword and was slowly walking toward Naruto.

By the time Sakura had realized what was happening it was to late. Sasuke's sword came down on Naruto, going through his stomach.

"Argg!" Naruto screams.

"No." Sakura whispers. "Naruto! No!" She screams. But she could do nothing.

Sakura could only look in horror as the blond headed ninja fell to the ground. Sticking out of his back was a sword. The man who she had once loved stood over him with black tattoos marking his face.

It was almost as if he was heartless, as he gazed down at his fallen comrade, his face showed no remorse, not even a little sadness. No, this was not the boy she had once known, this… this was a monster, created by another monster who was known as Orochimaru.

She could do nothing but stay frozen as she watched Sasuke's bloodstained eyes turn to her. He pulled his sword out of Naruto's back without mercy. Making him cry out. She wanted to run to him, to heal his wounds, but she could not. The eyes of the man who had once been her teammate, who had once been her friend, held her in place. An evil grin spread over his face as he walked towards her.

He pointed the blood stained sword at her, and without a single emotion he said. "You're next."

Sakura watched him as he came closer and closer. Her eyes never left his. If he was going to kill her then she would look at him until the end, she wanted him to see just how much anger she felt towards him. She wanted him to see just how betrayed she felt. She remembers the day he had left, she remembered how she had begged him to stay. She remembered how they were as a team all three of them. She sees Naruto's smiling face and smiles sadly, I never even got to tell him just how much I… The sword came down, piercing her stomach, and shattering her thoughts.

She gasped as she fell to her knees. She could do nothing but whisper "Why Sasuke?" As she drifted off into unconsciousness.

Neither Naruto nor Sakura saw that as Sasuke walked away, tears poured down his face, in silent grief.


	2. Author's Note: Bad News

**_I've got bad news everybody. I've pretty much lost all inspiration for this story so I want to ask you guys something:_**

**_1) Would you rather I drop this story and focus on my other ones_**

**_Or_**

**_2) Would you rather I try to write more of this and keep it up on Fanfic?_**

**_Please review and tell me what you think!_**


End file.
